Memories
by ShoheiTakano
Summary: Yuri finds out about Wolfram's first love and the truth behind Wolfram's attitude. He then struggles to win a battle to win Wolfram's heart before he falls once again for his past love and to make the same fatal mistake... A YUURAM fic


I hope you all like this... Well this is dedicated to all those who I consider friends and all those who love this anime...

- - - - - -

Chapter 1

Yuri had a vision...

_A scene slowly formed in front of his eyes, stunning him with both wonder and pain. It was Wolfram's kiss, being given to someone else. And in a blink of an eye he was all alone…_

His eyes shot open. Yuri was worried. He and Wolfram had another fight or "misunderstanding" as he calls it. Wolfram flew into rage once he saw his fiancé flirting with another girl. He paced his room back and forth, asking himself if he was the reason why Wolfram didn't sleep with him tonight. And the scene he saw bothered him. If he didn't really love Wolfram that way and yet he felt angry or more over, jealous, what did it mean? He knew that Wolfram was just his fiancé but he still knew one thing which was true. _Wolfram Von Bielefeld will always be mine… _

What made him wonder was why Wolfram always kept a necklace quite identical to Julia's own, although it was of a fiery orange color. He noticed Wolfram holding on to it, as if it gave him life, whenever he and Yuri were in a fight, just like now. It was something he saw in the vision of Wolfram's kiss. It bothered him so much that he went out of his room to look for Wolfram, but he bumped into Murata instead.

"Shibuya, its way passed your bed time, if you don't sleep early then the monsters will chase you!" he teased.

"Ha-ha, very funny Murata… only an idiot would get freaked by those things and besides I've dealt with different types of monsters, even the creepiest fiancé type of monsters." The Maoh said sarcastically.

"Anyways, don't you have anything to ask me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Whether I'm my ordinary self or honorably Daikenjya, I could still see through you. If you're wondering why Lord Wolfram hasn't slept in your room, that's because he went to the forest near the humans' territory, right? Didn't he tell you?"

"No, he didn't"

"Do you wish to know why?"

Yuri just nodded as Murata asked him to close his eyes. He willingly obeyed, not even conscious of where he was actually standing. He felt Murata gently placing a hand on his forehead. Suddenly he was in a different place or perhaps a scene. That's when it hit him; it was a memory of the past. Wolfram's past.

"Hey Murata, what's this all about?"

"Heika, whatever you'll see from here on, are the chain of events which will lead to the first time lord Wolfram fell in love and his tragic mistake."

"Oh…"

_(Wolfram at the age of 36)_

_Amidst the crowd, there was this blonde boy who stood out among all the children. Suddenly the children started throwing rocks at him, making him cry. He was being insulted as the children chanted things like: "Get out of here you worthless demon!" "Go back to the junk where you came from!" "You're not worth the dirt on your feet!" "Don't be so full of yourself!" They all jeered as the little blonde ran off never knowing where he was headed._

_As he ran farther, his tears flowed all the more. He was in pain, both physically and emotionally. In his haste, he toppled over a log and fell over, twisting an ankle. He was unable to move and yet he struggled, dragging himself under the nearest tree. He ended up under the shade of a sakura tree, where he dosed of to sleep._

_After a while he shuddered as he was awakening by a splash of cold water directly on to his face. He sat up, feeling pain as his ankle had been hurt. His attention then went to a boy who was standing in front of him. The boy had shoulder length black hair and blood shot red eyes which seemed to be illuminated by the sunlight. He had such fare complexion and he seemed to be young, a human boy as Wolfram feared._

_Wolfram afraid that the young boy might hurt him, backed away a bit._

"_Are you human or demon tribe?" The boy asked._

"_I'm a full-blooded mazoku." And as Wolfram thought, the boy had run away from him. He sighed but was surprised when the little boy ran back carrying a basket. He knelt before a dazed Wolfram, before taking off his boots. He gently massaged the blonde's leg before cleansing it with water. It caused the mazoku a bit of pain and yet he didn't have the strength to complain as he was exhausted. The boy finally bandaged the ankle before wiping Wolfram's face clean. He smiled at Wolfram before handing over a juicy-looking apple. He took it, only to stare at it. He thought of the possibility that it contained poison. As if reading his thoughts, the black haired boy took the apple and he bit on its side._

"_Don't worry, I won't poison you."_

"_Oh, well…"_

_Wolfram reluctantly took a bite and he savored the juiciness of the apple. The boy laughed when Wolfram gobbled up the apple. He then introduced himself after giving a sandwich and a cup filled with milk to Wolfram who almost choked on what he was eating. _

"_You seem to like the food."_

"_Yes, it's very good, thank you."_

"_Are you feeling better now?"_

"_Thanks to you, I am feeling a whole lot better. I'm confused though, on why you even did this for me; shouldn't you hate me or something?"_

"_Why would anyone hate you? Even though you're a member of the Demon Tribe, you're still someone to be cared for. And besides you're too beautiful to be hurt by anyone."_

_Wolfram blushed as he stared at those sincere eyes. "I'm Wolfram Von Bielefeld; it's nice to meet you…"_

"_And I'm Jin Kazama; it's a pleasure to meet you."_

_They stared at each other, smiles across their faces._

End of memory…….

Yuri slowly opened his eyes. It was already morning and to his surprise he was already in bed. He stood up and went to the door. Before he got out, he accidentally hit Wolfram's little box and he was astounded by what he found.

It was a love letter from someone name Jin…

- - - - - -

Like it? Flames are accepted... do as you wish, tell me if you liked it, ne?

See you all!!!


End file.
